Joseph 10
In J Weezy's second Jacked 10 series, Joseph 10 '(starring J Weezy), Joseph & Mack finally leap into their new identities. Joseph has the Omnitrix, and Mack has the Trilocker like as planned. Joseph & Mack get 10 starter aliens. Susan makes a Recordpack. Joseph, Mack, & Susan continue their Summer RV Trip with Joseph's grandpa: Marcel Mulumba, his cousin: Eva Mulumba, Marcel's partners: Clark Kent (who left Smallville after saying "goodbye" to his mom & dad), Claire Bennet, Peter Petrelli, & Peter Parker. Theme Song: The Time For Going Alien!, sung by J Weezy. Joseph's first love was Naomi. Joseph meets "The Girl of His Dreams (but didn't admit it)" who is mentioned to be named, Jamie Luftnord, who helps Joseph become a little bit more mild-mannered than he should be at the Daily Workspace (for Season 5). Peter Parker meets his future-self and new ego, Spider-Man 2099. Joseph finally becomes "Joseph 10 (a.k.a ''Jetstorm 10)" and Mack becomes Wildfrog. Joseph's hateful webshow, BAD, was introduced in Season 6 with Joseph Koffi mentioning that all the show does is make fun of people. Cast * J Weezy as Joseph Kreldonn / Jetstorm 10 | Super Joseph '''thru. Super Joseph 4 - Joseph Koffi got name renamed to Joseph Kreldonn and his ego is named as Jetstorm 10. Joseph was able to use 4 Super Saiyan forms in the show. * Oxellix & Overrider voiced as The Omnitrix - Joseph's most special weapon. * NazelLady as Naomi Johnson, Joseph's first crush. * Kayla Zhatch as Jamie Luftnord, Joseph's new crush and introduced in Season 5 of Joseph 10. * The Avatar as Mack Jallox / Wildfrog, Joseph's best friend and half-alien friend also. * Overrider as The Trilocker - Mack's most special weapon. * Exalla as Susan Corter / Instant Recorder - Joseph's other friend and intelligent partner. * * * * Reporter/Hero Joseph's full information as a reporter and as a hero! ﻿Joseph Koffi / Jetstorm 10 As a successful straight-A student, Joseph Koffi, gets to work at Daily Workspace which is his school-mailing paying job. Joseph gets to learn how to be more mild-mannered by Season 4 of Joseph 10. Joseph Koffi's school outfit is to wear a purple shirt underneath the Jockey uniforms. For Daily Workspace, Joseph wears glasses, black buttoned shirt (with purple stripe in front), and a brown/orange-ish coat on top, plus he holds a black/grayish "Pro Plantium" binder. When Joseph Koffi enters as Hannapolis's hero, Jetstorm 10, he wears a camoflage sweater, a brown cape (sometimes half-green / half-gray), gray/green-striped pants, techno-green sunglasses, and red-Nike shoes. Jestorm 10 is first introduced in the Joseph 10: Season 5 episode, "Shugglepuff". Jetstorm 10 has the wonderful crimefighting disguise to transform by Hero Matrix watches or Saiyan-type of forms. Jetstorm 10 Lantern Jetstorm 10 Lantern is short for Jetstorm 10 Lantern who is a Green Lantern version of Jetstorm 10. JT Lantern has the power of The RMB, Lanternmatrix, Codon Cape, & Lantern power ring. Following Heroes Mack Jallox / Wildfrog coming soon... Susan Corter / Instant Recoder coming soon... Marcel Mulumba & Eva Mulumba / Ultraspeed & Werewolf Z coming soon... Claire Bennet / The Healer coming soon... Clark Kent / Red-Blue BLUR coming soon... Peter Parker / Spider-Man coming soon... Peter Petrelli / The Mimick coming soon... Category:Jacked 10 Shows Category:Shows